


Markiplier x Reader: Thanks, Zelda!

by KingOfHearts709



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Zelda - Freeform, markipliergame, reference, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've lost your one precious being: your dog! When Mark returns you your little biscuit, how are you going to repay him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier x Reader: Thanks, Zelda!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Don't really know how this happened. Just based off of having a little biscuit of my own (her name's Elke and she's so CUTE). Maybe if she ever runs away on accident, Mark will give her back with MAGIC! x

"Well, aren't you just adorable?" Mark Fischbach found himself saying as he passed a little black, furry dog sitting in the rows of some bushes. The dog looked up at the two hands reaching for it and bared its tiny teeth, but as Mark picked it up and scratched its little head, it sat in his arms, confused and slightly comfortable as it sniffed at his fingers. "Who are you?" he asked it, checking its neck for a collar. It seemed that it used to wear one, but it somehow slipped off. It was a girl, no doubt about it, and seemed to be domestic. "I should probably take you home, huh?" he asked her. Her ears perked up at the word, and he laughed aloud. "Obviously not your house, but mine. You're super-dirty." The dog still wagged her tail as Mark walked back towards his house, forgetting about going to the grocery store.  
You, however, were upset. You're only friend, your little companion, was gone in your eyes. All you did was walk her around and suddenly, she took off towards a squirrel or a mole or something. You chased and searched for almost two hours before you decided that it wasn't worth losing sleep over at the moment, considering it was twelve in the morning.  
"Firetruck," you said aloud, hanging off your couch and groaning. This just wasn't fair. You didn't have anyone to call, and had no idea where your furry friend could be.  
Finally, after deep contemplation, you decided you would take one more look before you put up any posters outside.  
"Come on, you frickin' dog," you sighed. "It's your other half, and she's super-worried." You groaned as a door opened to your left. As your eyes averted to the noise, they caught a leash and then...  
"Oh, my God, Zelda!" you shrieked, running to the little black fluff of a dog.  
"Oh, she's yours?" a deep and seemingly amused voice asked. You looked up and saw a tall, built-up guy with sort of dark, floofy hair, a reddish-black plaid shirt and glasses. His face was almost completely squared-off at the scruff of his chin and jaw as if he were the bodyguard of someone, but his big goofy smile said otherwise.  
"God, yeah," you said, picking Zelda up and scratching behind her ears. "I'm so sorry."  
"No, it's fine. Uh, I'm Mark Fischbach," he introduced, holding out his hand. You shook it gratefully.  
"I'm (YN) (LN)," you replied. He rolled up the leash and unattached it.  
"I hope you don't mind that I gave her a bath," he said. "She was pretty much covered in dirt."  
"Oh, no! It's fine! Actually, she was needing one anyways," you said. You took your final breath of relief and pushed your fingers through your hair. "God, I feel so bad. I don't know if I should pay you or something-"  
"Oh, no. You don't have to do that." You sighed. This Mark guy was being super-nice about the situation despite him having to take care of Zelda for you.  
"What about dinner or something?" you asked. "Maybe a little cliché, but it'll definitely lift the guilt off me. And I've got extra food at home, anyways." Mark simply stared at you as you said all this very quickly. "Sorry, you don't actually have-"  
"No, if it'll make you feel better, I'll go over. Uh, when did you have in mind?" Your eyes lifted to the pinkish-blue sky for a moment.  
"I mean, it's already pretty late now-"  
"Then we can go now." You laughed at him.  
"You have a habit of interrupting me, did you know that?" He looked at the ground and smiled.  
"Yeah, sorry."  
"Come on, my apartment isn't too far from here." You nodded behind you as you started walking off, Mark following closely behind.  
"Sorry if it's a bit messy," you explained as you walked in, setting Zelda down to run off somewhere in the apartment. "I haven't gotten around to cleaning some of it."  
"No, it's nice," Mark said, closing the door. "Don't sweat it, I'm messy, too."  
"Oh, good. Then you won't mind the bathroom," you smirked, heading off into the kitchen to check what you had in stock. Mark chuckled and sat down on your couch, where Zelda scurried back towards him.  
"Oh, hey there," he cooed, holding out his hand for her to smell it. As she did, she licked the edge of his fingers and pawed at his jeans. "You want up?" Zelda took his answer as an invitation and jumped into his arms, touching his face with her little paws and sniffing around his shirt and hair. "Is your...," Mark began at you as he tried to keep Zelda's affections at bay, "...dog a people person?" You looked over your shoulder from cooking chili to see Zelda almost attacking Mark with happiness and jumping.  
"She doesn't usually take to people," you laughed. "Or dogs. No one, really. Only me. I guess you're just one of us now." Mark laughed again. You had to admit, he had a good laugh. Not too annoying, not too loud, just a hearty and happy feeling that emitted from his throat whenever he found something funny.  
What you found odd was why you noticed so much about it.  
After about twenty minutes of making chili and attempting a little salad, Mark managed to get Zelda to stay on the couch as he went to sit at your small wooden table in the kitchen.  
"So, where'd you find her?" you asked as you swallowed some chili. "Zelda, I mean."  
"Some bushes not far from my house," Mark replied, stabbing at his salad. "Where'd you lose her?"  
"I don't remember which street, but it was near somewhere forest-y."  
"Makes sense why I'd find her near my house. She probably saw a squirrel." You nodded.  
"I figured. It must've really gotten to her because she never paid attention to wildlife before now." Mark shrugged, biting a carrot. It went silent for a few moments, the chewing of lettuce and beef coming from both sides of the table. You looked up at him as he looked back forwards. He simply smiled, mouth slightly bulbous from the mouthful of food he had shoved into it.  
"So, like, what do you do around here?" you decided to ask.  
"Oh, I'm a YouTuber," Mark stated simply. "I make gaming videos, donate to charities, that sort of thing."  
"Really?" you said, smiling widely. "That's awesome of you."  
"Yeah. Hey, maybe you can check out my channel, Markiplier. If you want, that is." You looked around you, the seemingly bare walls and floors explaining your lack of internet and television.  
"Well, as you can see, I have no internet, and my cell phone definitely won't do the job." Mark nodded. "I mean, I would check it out if I could, but I can't, obviously."  
"Well, how about this?" Mark said, about to propose something. "Maybe, if you want, I mean, you can come to my house and I'll show you all the stuff I use to do my YouTube videos." You grinned, happy, but not entirely sure why. You kind of just met him, but you couldn’t pinpoint if he was being friendly or trying to score. "I mean, it doesn't have to be, like, a date or anything. We can just be two buds hanging out." Now it was your turn to laugh. Yours, though, you found annoying and it went on longer than you thought.  
"Your laugh is pretty funny, (YN)," Mark said, laughing.  
"Is not!" You covered your mouth to stifle laughter this time for fear of causing the windows to break from the high pitch.  
"It is! I mean, it's cute, too, but it's mostly funny." You stared at him, snorting a little. "Sorry."  
"No, it's fine," you interrupted, holding up your hand and keeping him from apologizing. "I mean, thank you. Yours is nice, too." You felt a little blush start to creep to cheekbones. "Sorry. I don't usually have dinner with good-looking guys."  
"Me neither," he laughed, then quickly realized what he said and shook his head. "I mean, with girls."  
"I know what you meant," you chuckled. It went silent again, but it was comfortable silence that both of you could handle.  
The next ten minutes were filled with eating, smiling, and some chuckles. The ambiance in the room was relaxing, though you weren't sure why. Maybe it just felt good to have another person in the room.  
"Oh, by the way, what do you do?" Mark asked as he stood from the table. "I didn't even think to ask."  
"I’m kind of like a writer-artist person,” you replied, taking his plate and yours to put it in the sink. “I mean, I’m not a professional or anything, but it’s a good hobby.”  
“That’s pretty cool.”  
“So is YouTube. I’m guessing you have lots of girls around you.” He blushed a little, and suddenly you felt bad for making him uncomfortable. “Oh, I’m sorry, Mark. I didn’t mean it that way.”  
“No, that’s not it,” he said, laughing and smiling. “I mean, it’s just, you know, hearing you say that makes me kind of remember how many people actually watch my videos. But, hey, I bet lots of people like your writing.”  
“No one’s actually read it before,” you sighed, rubbing the back of your neck and giving a half-smile. “It’s all in notebooks and they never really leave my room.”  
"Hey, maybe we can exchange. A video for a story." You laughed.  
"Sure, that sounds like a good idea."  
“...Really?”  
“Yeah.” You turned around and, to much surprise, found Mark standing right by you. “Uh...,” you began to say, but couldn’t finish.  
“Uh...,” Mark copied you, not sure of what to do or how to act. “Sorry?”  
“No, it’s okay! I just wasn’t expecting...”  
“I mean, it’s my fault...”  
“No, you’re fine.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Totally.”  
“Okay.” It went silent for a moment. “Should I step away?”  
“Yeah...” Mark took a step back and let you go through to stand in the middle of the living room. Zelda came rushing to your side, jumping and asking for attention. “Hey, Zelda, girl!” you greeted happily, albeit nervous because of Mark’s sudden presence. You kneeled down and scratched her ears as she wagged her tail playfully. Mark, taking a chance to be near you again, sat down beside you, to which Zelda became even more excited. Two people to play with her was more than enough.  
“She’s so cute,” Mark commented.  
“Thanks,” you replied, blushing a little. “I’ve had her since I moved to LA.”  
“How long ago was that?”  
“About a year...” Zelda jumped towards you and you laughed as she licked your face before she moved over to Mark.  
“I guess, uh, I should probably go...,” Mark said as Zelda sniffed at him again.  
“You don’t have to if you don’t want...,” you told him.  
“Yeah, but I’ve got stuff to do, anyways.”  
“Oh, okay. I won’t keep you from them, then.” You stood, followed by Mark, and went to open your front door. As he was walking out, he turned back to you.  
“Hey, maybe we can do this again sometime,” he blurted. “Dinner, I mean...”  
“Uh, yeah, actually, that’d be nice,” you replied. He stood in the doorway, thinking of something to say. What could he say? He couldn’t just tell you goodbye and leave, then again he couldn’t exactly do much else, but- “Oh, here’s my number for my cellphone, in case you need to call me,” you said, thrusting a piece of paper at him. He stared at it in disbelief before he picked it up with the tips of his fingers and pocketed it.  
“So, uh...,” he began. “Okay.”  
“Yeah.” You bit your lip. As he was turning to leave, you leaned up to give him a kiss on his cheek. You blushed brighter than ever, as did he before you smiled. “Bye!” you said loudly.  
“Bye!” he said at equal volume. You shut the door. Mark stood outside, brought a hand up to his cheek, and couldn’t help grinning madly. He walked away, and what started out as a happy dance turned into a full-blown breakdance session.  
“Mark?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I can see you.” He turned to see your face sandwiched between the door and the frame, smiling.  
“I know,” he said, grinning back and dancing away anyways. As you shut the door again, you made a mental note: Make sure to give Zelda whatever she wants from now on.


End file.
